Crossover Adventures in Babysitting
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Crossover AU. It all started out as another ordinary Friday, until Lola and Jenny's phones switched. Things take a drastic change for everyone: Lola had to babysit the Anderson children, Jenny was stuck looking after the Duncan's and the Cooper's, and Gabe is struggling to hide the fact he loves his friend. Will everything go as planned on this hectic Friday? Jenny/Gabe, Doug/Lola
1. Chapter 1

**How It All Started**

 **Purpledolpin05: So I am back with a new story, it's a crossover story involving Adventures in Babysitting, Good Luck Charlie, a bit of Descendants, and a cameo from Lab Rats: Elite Force. So I bring you folks 'Crossover Adventures in Babysitting', I had tons of titles I hesitated to choose for the story but eventually settled with this one (for now)**

 **I do not own any of the characters from the multiple fandom above, I just own my (probably gonna cameo) Original Characters.**

* * *

Our story begins with 16-year-old Jennifer 'Jenny' Parker who was inside her room.

"You are smart, you are talented, just do your best, and stay calm!" The blonde girl assured her reflection in the mirror before she carefully organized her photos into a folder. Jenny is the kind of girl who sticks by the rules, dedicated to academics, needless to say…a geek (sort of)

* * *

Meanwhile, Lola Perez, a 19-year-old brunette was working on her photograph folio. Lola is rebellious, free-spirited, and a snippy young lady.

"Lola! Time for your big interview!" Her father shouted.

"Got it dad!" Lola hollered back as she tossed her hat aside, grabbed the folio portrait and dashed out of the house towards her car

"Good luck on your interview, Lola!" Her younger sister, Evie Queen (Evie takes after their mother's last name while Lola takes after her father's last name) cheered a bit, before she lowered her head and focused back on her sewing. Evie and Lola looked alike, minus the fact that Evie has blue hair and she's a brunette. (Whenever they'd ask their parents, her mother claimed it was a 'one-night stand' of how the parents came to be) While Evie inherited the brains of the sisters, but they both share a passion for art since Evie and her 'best friend' Carlos De Ville are reporters for their high school paper.

"Thanks Eve! Wish me luck!" Lola nodded back as she dashed towards her car to drive away.

* * *

Back at the Parker house, Jenny carefully placed her folder in her bag and started to drive out of the driveway, before being interrupted by someone sitting behind her seat.

"How you doing, Jen?" a 17-year-old boy smiled cheekily. He was handsome with brown hair and dark eyes.

"GABRIEL DUNCAN! YOU SCARED ME!" Jenny yelled as she slapped Gabe's arm, while Gabe just laughed in amusement.

Gabe Duncan, who had been her neighbor since 7th grade after she moved into the neighborhood. He somehow knew a way on how to get on the blonde's nerves.

"It's what I do." Gabe smirked a bit.

"And how did you get into my car?!" Jenny demanded.

"It's a secret." Gabe shrugged, acting like he was innocent.

"Get back here so I can mash you myself!" Jenny warned as she slapped his elbows.

"You sound just like my cousin Kaz when his crush Jordan found out that he dated her friend Spark!" Gabe teased before Jenny elbowed his shoulder, glaring at him.

"Hey Jenny, hi Gabe!" a 17-year-old brunette boy walked over, and paused at the sight of Gabe and Jenny bickering.

"Hi Zac." Gabe nodded back, rolling his eyes at Jenny. It is so strange how she would scowl at the Duncan teen but blush and be a lovesick girl at the sight of Zac. Not that he had nothing against Zac, he's one of his friends, but he gets really annoyed when he sees Jenny and Zac talking. Zac is so popular around girls yet he's so clueless when he doesn't know he is flirting with one.

"H-Hey Zac! What are you doing in my driveway?" Jenny blushed red a bit at the sight of her crush, Zac Chase. Zac Chase along with his twin brother, Xander, are one of the most popular boys at school, while Zac preferred swimming; Xander was more of a musician. Mostly when your brother goes to Camp Kikiwaka and you go to Sports Camp, it's better for you to just quit swimming (especially if you have heard of Gladys skinny dipping in the lake).

"Oh, the swim team is having a car wash to raise more money, Dominique is helping me out with the flyers." Zac motioned to his teammate, Dominique, who waved over politely.

"Maybe you could stop by later, I can throw in some free tires for you." Zac offered.

"She's gonna be busy, sorry dude, Bye-" Gabe cut Zac off before interrupted by Jenny.

"Ignore what Gabriel just said! I'll be sure to drop by!" Jenny slapped a hand over Gabe's mouth. Gabe's eyes widen a bit as he blushed lightly, thanking God no one really noticed. Zac chuckled as he smiled, before leaving with Dominique. The moment Zac left, Jenny removed her hand from Gabe's mouth as she giggles to herself.

"Oh my gosh, Zac Chase wants to polish my tires!" She silently cheered, Gabe just rolled his eyes at her.

"You're way too sick in love with him!" Gabe made a sarcastic comment, teasing her a bit.

"Gabe Duncan, out of my car now!" Jenny flushed red as she demanded.

"I would, but I need a lift to where you're going!" Gabe stated.

"And _why_?" Jenny sighed as she tried not to raise her voice.

"Mom sent me to the store near where you'd be to pick up some new baby food for Charlie and Toby, plus I need to fetch my cousin Kyle who is visiting from Philadelphia. I'm stuck grounded with my siblings, Charlie and Toby, and cousin Kyle after school!" Gabe explained, handing the blonde girl a list written by his mother, Amy Duncan. "PS, my mom wants you to babysit Charlie, Kyle and Toby."

"The list here said you're in one of my babysitting lists as well." Jenny replied.

"What?! I'm being babysit by a _junior_?!" Gabe whined a bit before he snatched the list, as Jenny chuckled. "You can pass off as a friend but not a babysitter!"

"Fine, hop on! And please buckle up your belt!" Jenny rolled her eyes a bit at the boy who smirked at her.

"Alright! Time to jam to my beat!" Gabe cheered as he switched on the radio in full blast, playing some song called 'Wildside'.

"Gabe, no blasting rodeo in my car! Why can't _you_ drive?!" Jenny rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah well I am grounded, remember when I whammed my car into Dabney's yard after my ex, Lauren dumped me?" Gabe stated as the two teens shuddered a bit at the memory.

"Fine, but we are listing to my songs!" Jenny switched the songs to classic music.

"Aw, but why?! All your songs are for old people who died during the Civil Bore!" Gabe whined a bit.

"First of all, they are evergreen, and second, it's called the Civil War!" Jenny corrected.

"Oh no, I thought my teacher Mr. Matthews already make each History lesson as a life lesson boring, not you too!" Gabe grumbled as Jenny rolled her eyes, chuckling a bit before focusing on driving.

They spotted a blue car speeding past them.

"Wow! Now _THAT'S_ the way to travel!" Gabe smirked a bit.

" _That_ _way_ is the reason why your neighbor Mrs. Dabney's yard almost crashed the night Lauren dumped you!" Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Now in hindsight, we were drifting apart. And two, I broke up with her first!" Gabe corrected, while Jenny parked the car into the parking spot near the huge company she'll be having the interview.

"I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry! Gabe, just stay out of trouble at school!" Jenny yelped as she grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

"Yo Jen!" Gabe shouted at Jenny's silhouette.

"What now Gabe?!" Jenny sighed to herself as she asked.

"Good luck, Jenny! You're gonna need it!" Gabe waved over as he smiled.

"Thanks Gabe!" Jenny nodded as she smiled back and left.

Gabe sighed to himself as he leaned against Jenny's car, smiling at Jenny walking off. He remembered that he had to run some errands for his mom before going to school. Oh well, having a small chat with Jenny was a side bonus he seemed to be satisfied with.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whelp, that's all for chapter 1 folks! It's a bit short but it'll get longer over time.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 I made Evie Queen and Lola Perez as sisters, sorry but I am a huge crossover fan XD screw my head! Lola is about 19 while Evie is 17 years old. Well, Evil Queen and Mr Perez, you've got A LOT of explaining to do. While I ship the Annihilator with Evil Queen I see no down side with this AU ship!**

 **2 I'm going to bring in lots of crossover cameos (Kyle from Elite Force), along with some crossover couples(indirect mention of Spaz and Jaz). (winks) Like the main ship (points at Gabe and Jenny/Genny), and Lola/Doug (who will be like 19 like Lola in this AU) (Dola). My friends, TKDP and TeamTLKandBaltoCrew all shipped these crossover couples above, and just recently a new preteen crossover ship, not gonna reveal to you yet!**

 **3 I made up the fact Gabe and Lauren broke up, I never really liked Gauren because she's just not the right one for him. Jenny and Gabe are just neighbors/frenemies growing up, so SHIP! While I like Zac Chase and Officer James but they are just not good enough for Jenny and Lola XD Zac you can have Hazel from Bunk'd (or she can take Artie from Liv and Maddie)**

 **Please favorite, follow, and leave a review down below to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twist of Fates**

 **Purpledolpin05: Huh? Never thought I would update this story so soon, anyways, I am back with a new chapter. So moving on, shout outs to my reviewers.**

To TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: Thanks for the review. Yeah this crossover will be tons of fun to do since I have a lot in plan, glad you liked the indirect mention of Carvie and Jaz. Lauren wasn't the right girl for Gabe in my opinion, I would have Jo and Gabe instead. But anyways, hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah Doug will probably understand and get used to Lola's personality eventually

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. It would be so fun to update this story. Plus, we have Evie as a cameo character. So many fandom theories, it is endless XD. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from their respective Disney shows, Disney XD shows or DCOMs, I only own my (possibly cameoing) Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jenny Parker was waiting for the interview for her photography internship, she paced back and forth assuring and reassuring herself that she would do fine on the interview.

"You are smart, you are talented. You'll be fine, you're an artist. Everything you do is art, you're a special artist." Jenny tried to calm her nerves. Thank god that Gabe wasn't here, whenever he sees her mumbling, he is believed that Jenny has mental problems.

* * *

Meantime, Lola was rushing into the building with her portrait as she received a call from her mother, Grimhilde or known to the neighborhood as the self-absorbed beautician 'Evil Queen'.

"Relax, look this internship will give me the opportunity to do what I want with my life. Artists don't _need_ college, I'll find a way to settle all my parking tickets, ok? Look I know you want me to inherit your beautician business but 'Beauty' was never my thing. Ok, I will be back for dinner. Bye mom!" Lola ended her call with her mother.

Since being eldest daughter, Evil Queen believed that her daughters would be suited to be her heiresses for her beautician business, while Lola loved arts but she was never the elegant type and was more into photography; her sister Evie is a total fashionista and a science whiz along with her 'best friend' Carlos De Ville. About 11 years ago, their mother had an argument with Mrs. Maleficent Krane (the wife of a mafia madman, the man is ugly with wires over his face but the two still loved each other) the Perez-Queen family were banished from town and had to be homeschooled for the past 10 years until recently when they were allowed into town again. While her sister Evie became best friends with this Carlos kid (who TOTALLY has a thing for her) along with Maleficent 'Mal' Bertha Krane (who is dating the town senators' son Ben, kinda weird seeing that her dad tempted to kidnap Ben's two little brothers Charles 'Spin' and Dewey 'Doy' after birth), and that Jay (two of Lola's high school classmates Roman and Riker's cousin, only related by mother's side since the mothers are sisters).

Lola stopped when she saw a girl dressed in formal, she assumed the blonde was a worker, so she walked forward.

"Hi, I'm Lola Perez. Could you let Mr Vansquez know that I am here for the interview?" Lola asked.

"Actually I don't work here." Jenny shook her head. Well, wouldn't be the first time for her being mistaken as a working adult with that serious face of hers all the time, when she first met Gabe, he had mistaken her as an adult and claimed she's a middle-aged woman trapped in the body of a 16-year-old. "I am a finalist for the photography internship."

"Oh, me too." Lola nodded, looking at her competition.

"Ladies! Shh! Mr Vansquez is having a thinking moment!" a man walked over to shush them.

"Aha! Excellenté! Stupendo!" an older man exclaimed in joy.

"That's so cool!" Lola gushed silently.

"What is that?" Jenny was confused by the man's outburst.

"Ladies, please be seated." A man walked over. "Could you pass me your folios and I will deliver them to Mr. Vansquez himself. This could take 2 seconds; or 2 hours."

"Careful, mine's still wet." Lola handed over the picture.

"While mine is perfectly dry." Jenny handed the folder over to the man. He nodded as he motioned to sit down and rushed to find the older photographer.

The two girls sat down, while Jenny sat in the perfect elegant posture, Lola just flopped down like no man's business, as she continued her smoothie.

"Hey, do you go to Auradon Prep High School?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, and I still do." Jenny replied, nodding a bit.

"I know you! You were that nerdy sophomore girl in my senior Geometry class." Lola exclaimed as she remembered.

"I am not nerdy, I am dedicated, I skipped the 8th grade, maintained a 4.0 GPA, 200 hours of community service, maintained my own business enterprise, this internship will look great on my college transcript." Jenny listed.

"So _that's_ why you're here? The _transcript_?" Lola narrowed her eyes a little.

"Well, that, along with my _devotion_ of photography!" Jenny stated. "this would make my college application look great."

"that sounds really fun, but _not_. Do you wanna know what I did in college?" Lola asked.

"You didn't even go to college!" Jenny stated, knowing Lola as a college drop out.

"Well, _I could have been,_ but I opted out. You see, a true artist, is a student of life!" Lola replied, gritting her teeth a bit at the memory of herself not able to enter her desired photography college.

Jenny received a phone call from her teacher, Professor Helen Anderson.

"Hello, Professor Anderson, is it about my recommendation application?" Jenny asked.

"No, Jenny, my niece had plans so I might need you to babysit my children tonight" Mrs. Anderson stated.

"I am sorry, but I am already booked at the Duncan's and the Coopers' tonight but I will let you know who can help babysit your children." Jenny replied. She knew two girls named Sakura Snowflower and that scar girl Tracy Chimokuri, living around her neighborhood who were babysitters, but let's just say they have double trouble looking after some delinquent's preteens (the children at the Davenport Bionic Academy, surprisingly the town Senator Adams' middle son Spin goes to school there with his little girlfriend Jamie Kingsley).

"So you're a babysitter?" Lola looked interested a bit at her nerdy competitor. "What's it like? 5 bucks per hour?"

"Try 20 bucks. Double the payment on holidays." Jenny smirked a bit as she replied.

"To watch kids watch tv?" Lola's eyes widen in surprise.

"You've obviously never babysat in your entire life!" Jenny rolled her eyes, she's been babysitting for a while now, mainly the Duncan siblings if you have met Toby then you've known what she meant.

"Can't say haven't!" Lola replied, she had taken care of her sister Evie when they were both homeschooled, all the two girls did were messing up the hallways with paints, or Lola taking pictures of Evie making clothes out of carpets. Their parents really didn't really care much, their mom was too busy experimenting on beautician techniques and their dad was a workaholic. In other words, Lola believes she is a great babysitter.

Moments later, an older man walked over.

"Aha! There's my two exceptional finalists!" Mr Vansquez declared, before the two girls accidentally bumped hands and dropped their cellphones.

"Ow! Way to go, klutz!" Jenny hissed as she and Lola kneeled down and grabbed their cellphones. (the wrong ones) the two girls faked a smile as they greeted the Spanish photographer.

"I have seen your artworks, and I am very impressed; there shall be no interview today!" Mr Vansquez stated.

"Ha, better luck next year." Lola whispered over.

"You wish!" Jenny hissed back.

"Since both your artworks are so impressive, so deep and meaningful in so many different perspectives, I think you two should go for more challenging. I want you to dazzle me!" Mr Vansquz stated.

"Dazzle!" Lola remembered as she nodded.

"Excuse me but define 'dazzle'." Jenny asked.

"Take some new shots, come back after the weekend and I shall decide who my final exceptional intern shall be." Mr. Vansquez replied.

"Oh that's fantastic! Mr Vansquez, _I have been experimenting on some new techniques on radical digital effects that are really spectacular!_ " Lola exclaimed happily in Spanish.

"Uh, _I have also been experimenting on black and white_." Jenny added as she replied in Spanish.

"Excellenté! We're gonna recommendé and I shall select my finalist. You have all weekend." Mr. Vansqeuz nodded as he left with his assistant.

"Ok, ciao! Gracias!" Lola grinned.

"Adios!" Jenny nodded.

Lola seemed satisfied that she got a second chance at deeming her photography skills worthy to her idol, while Jenny wasn't really relieved that she had to work on a new folio over the weakened.

"Oh; and have fun babysitting!" Lola teased as Jenny rolled her eyes at the brunette and left.

* * *

Lola walked back towards her parked car when she spotted an officer there, about to give her car a parking ticket. He looked about her age, wearing green glasses, and light brown hair.

"Officer! No! wait!" Lola cried as she rushed over.

"Sorry miss. You shouldn't be parking here, miss." The officer looked at his notepad as he wrote something on it, before ripping out the paper and handing it over to Lola before he exclaimed in amazement. "High ho! Lola? Lola Perez from Chemistry class? It's me, Doug."

Lola noticed his nametag 'Doug Dwarfstein', she remembered him, they were in Chemistry class together last year. He once helped her out from being tricked by the schools' Casanova, Chad Charming, a son of the town's chairman (he had 2 more brothers, Cedric 'Coug' and Nelson 'Cuff' who are complete opposite of Chad. Coug is a sweetie while Cuff is a rebel).

"Doug, it's so nice to see you again!" Lola remembered her former classmate. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my uncle Grumpy signed me up to help out the community police officers while I am waiting for my application for music college to be accepted." Doug replied, he was fond of music and wanted to go to Arts school, same as Lola who wanted a degree for photography.

Suddenly Lola received a phone call, it was from some guy named 'Zac Chase'.

"Beethoven? I like his music too." Doug nodded a bit.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Doug asked, trying not to sound disappointed. The guy had a huge crush on Lola since senior year but never got the guts to ask her out.

"No way, I'm single." Lola replied as she answered the phone. "Hello stranger distracting my day?"

"Hey Jenny, it's Zac. Look I just scored great tickets to the Physic Rockets tonight, wanna come?" Zac asked, sounding hopeful.

"Awesome, I love that band! But I hate concerts, sorry not interested Zeke. Bye!" Lola ended the call. " _Stalkers_."

"Right," Doug nodded, looking a bit glad.

"Since we're classmates for old times' sake, can you let this matter slide?" Lola battled her eyelashes and tries to get off scot free.

"I would but I can't break the laws. My seniors and James is mentoring me from over there." Doug gulped a bit as he shook his head, pointing at another young handsome officer across the street with their senior officer Parks and his assistant Officer Petey.

"But no worries, you're a smart girl, I am sure you'll find a way out of this." Doug assured her.

"Hey Doug, get over here. Petey just got bitten by another squirrel!" Officer Parks yelled, pointing at James trying to separate their senior Petey from being bitten by a squirrel.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Maybe I can see you around?" Doug asked, sounding hopeful.

"Sure." Lola smiled a bit as he left, she looked at her ticket. "80 BUCKS?! Where am I gonna get 80 bucks?!"

Lola received another call from that Professor Anderson that Jenny was talking to earlier.

"Hello?" Lola asked.

"Jenny, hi it's me again. I am desperate for a babysitter, are you sure you don't know anyone who could babysit my kids for a few hours? I am paying double." Helen asked.

"Of course! My good friend Lola, she's super responsible! I'll send her over." Lola replied as she smiled.

"Great, I will send you my address so you can show your friend. Thanks a lot Jenny." Helen was relieved as she ended the call.

* * *

 **Now let's take a look at Gabe Duncan again…**

"Why must school be so boring?!" Gabe grumbled a bit as he laid his head on the desk. It has only been 10 am and school doesn't end until noon.

"Hey Gabe, what's up?" his best friend Fletcher Quimby asked.

"Nothing," Gabe grumbled a bit, as the school bells rang, announcing that it was recess.

"C'mon, time for lunch!" Olive Doyle motioned as Gabe left with his group of friends.

While the teens walked along the route to the canteen, they passed by one of the schools most popular girl, Molly Eastman. The girl was tired from her recent lacrosse game as she yawned a bit. Gabe noticed that Fletcher was staring at Molly. Gabe knew well enough that they have a thing for each other, since their cousins Oliver Quimby and Skylar Storm are mutual crushes as well.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Don't go off sidetracking." Fletcher muttered silently to himself before the two made eye contact as they looked away blushing shyly.

"Carlos, look! A Folly moment! Are you getting this on cam?!" Evie Queen squealed a bit as her friend Carlos snapped some pictures from the other side of the hallways.

"Yup!" Carlos nodded as he showed her the pictures. The duo worked for the school paper, along with Lou and their intern Doy.

"Hey Gabe, you got something." Olive pointed at two tickets in his hands.

"Oh these are the tickets for the Psychic Rockets I brought back when Lauren and I were dating." Gabe thought, sour at the thought that his former girlfriend is no longer dating him.

"What?! These are limited seats!" Fletcher exclaimed.

"I don't like those concerts, they're too loud" Olive shook her head.

"Why don't you give them to Chyna?" Fletcher suggested.

"Oh no thanks Fletcher, my cousins Freddie and Gaby are going to be busy working on our new song tonight for Evie's Neon Lights Party." Chyna shook her head. Freddie waved over as she strummed the guitar.

"You better think good before giving the tickets to someone, I mean if you give them to that Hazel girl she's gonna drag poor old Xander and Zac with her." Olive added.

"I would give these tickets to Evie and Carlos but they have this party tonight." Gabe added.

"Hey Gabe, hey guys." Zac walked over to them.

"Hi Zac, look I have some great tickets for the Psychic Rockets concert tonight, but I am grounded so you can have them." Gabe handed the tickets to his friend Zac.

"Gee thanks Gabe, that's nice of you." Zac nodded.

"Zac, hurry up the car wash is gona start in 10 minutes!" Dominque shouted.

"On it! Later guys." Zac smiled as he left.

"Dude I thought you liked Jenny, why you giving your tickets to the guy your crush likes?" one of Gabe's friends, Jones asked.

"Because if Jenny likes Zac, I think I should let her be with him, isn't that the right thing to do?" Gabe shrugged, after his relationship with Lauren, he's learnt that he shouldn't be too selfish at love.

"That sounds so romantic and mature of you." Jones' sister Tracy gushed a bit. "I wish I could get a guy like that. It's so cool when a guy is sensitive and mature."

"Because we all know you have an awful love life!" A school geek, Chase Davenport joked.

"I CAN BE SENSITIVE!" Jay yelled.

"I CAN BE MATURE!" His cousin Roman yelled back. It was weird how the two cousins have a thing for the same girl. Ever since Tracy and Chase kissed after a Spin the Bottle dare, Chase has been the always bullied victim of the two cousins.

"And I could use a break from those two!" Riker claimed.

"I say the right thing to do, is to stab Lauren in the kidneys!" Cyd Ripley added. She's disliked Lauren.

"Good talk, Cyd! Do it without mercy and watch her bleed, then we bury her in the mountains!" Jones nodded.

"Ok, no more hanging out with Chainsaw Chelsey and Isabella anymore!" Shelby Marcus frowned.

"I haven't seen someone this violent since Roman knocked out that Angela Connors/Crossbow senseless after the archery games last month and got beaten half to death by Skylar!" Riker claimed.

"Oh no, it's about to rain outside!" Fletcher noticed the stormy clouds outside.

"I'm glad you did the right thing Gabe! But Jenny will some to her senses eventually and see what a guy you are." Olive assured. "Besides, I am _way_ out of your league, you can't beat 'za-zow' here!"

"Gabe! Get in the car now!" His mother, Amy hollered, before two elementary children waved over.

"Hiya Charlie, hey Toby!" Gabe waved at the kids.

"Hurry up, cousin Gabe!" his cousin Kyle shouted, pointing at his skateboard. "I got a skating contest next week and I need practice!"

"Bye guys." Gabe waved as he left.

"I better get going too, I have to tutor Farkle Minkus later" Olive nodded as she left with her green raincoat.

"Darn, how do I get home now?!" Fletcher grumbled. He usually walked to the trains station to board the train home.

He spotted his crush, Molly Eastman walking over. The girl bashfully looked at her shoes before handing him her umbrella.

"You could use my umbrella." Molly slurred out.

"Uh…T-thanks!" Fletcher blushed red as he accepted her offer.

"Molly, let's go!" Nikki Odie, her best friend, hollered.

"On it," Molly smiled as she walked over to her friend under Nikki's umbrella.

Fletcher smiled as he blushed, he just spoken to his biggest crush of all time. And he got to borrow her umbrella! How cool is that?!

* * *

"Carlos! Are you getting this on tape?!" Evie whispered as Carlos blushed at how close the two teens were getting.

"Yeah," Carlos blushed redder.

"Why is your face so red?" Evie asked.

"Uh…must be the weather!" Carlos lied a bit as he hid a blush.

"This Fletcher Molly scene will be perfect for the school paper next week!" Evie gushed a bit. "I'm gonna text Lou this picture later by the Neon Lights party."

"Since it's raining, would you like to share my umbrella? I brought an extra just in case." Carlos offered, before noticing Lola driving by.

"Hey Evie, Carlos, wanna hitch a ride home?!" Lola honked loudly.

"Sure thing Lola!" Evie nodded before she grabbed Carlos' hand and dragged him into Lola's car.

* * *

"Carvie, Folly, Farive _AND_ Genny, all 4 ships in one day!" Tracy smirked a little, being the recent school paper editor as she lowered her cellphone. "Wait until January and Doy see this! Jones?"

"Better luck getting out of the rain, sis!" Jones hollered as he cycled his white with neon green stripes bike home.

"You jerk!" Tracy hissed as she grabbed her raincoat and cycled on her white-and-orange bike and followed him.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Welp, I am glad I got to update. This chapter has been fun to write, and I have midterms tomorrow, so here's my update for you all.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 So I combined the fact of Descendants with how Evie and her mom were banished along with some crossover family theories here and there. So Maleficent is married to Krane in this version and Mal is their daughter. I used the Auradon's Lost Princes crossover family theory in this version, seeing Ben, Spin and Doy as siblings. Jay, Roman and Riker are cousins in this AU. Lots of theories. This story also somehow reflects the Neon Lights Ball plot from Wicked World.**

 **2 Shipping session time! Wouldn't be my story if I don't cameo my OCs, Sakura (indirectly mentioned) Jones and Tracy. XD. DSo we have some minor Genny mentions, a bit of Folly, Carvie and indirect mention of Farive (Farkle/Olive). This sorts of is inspired by TKDP's Broken Crown since Farkle and Olive are sort of a couple. I think Gabe might be immature on the outside but if he loves Jenny he would do what's best for her, even if it means being his friend's wingman on getting the girl. Fletcher has a crush on Molly from afar (I think I will do that one-shot later) it's based on 2 HoneyWorks songs 'Fridays' Good Morning and Fridays' Good Morning Another Story' it's about an awkward guy and a popular girl crushing on each other. I just had to bring Folly in. XD**

 **3 I can see Doug and Lola being former classmates and him helping her out from being used by Chad (no offense Chad). Besides, him crushing on her is an upgrade compared to Devie. (Sorry Devie fans). I SHIP DOLA! AND CARVIE! Excuse me from going Fangirl Mode. Fangirl Mode is better than a Commando App any day.**

 **4 I mentioned Isabella, TKDP's OC. So in this version, Isabella would be sort of Mal's foster sister along with Isabella's bestie, Chainsaw Chelsey. Felt like mentioning Isabella somehow. Kyle is gonna be a guest star, and he's gonna be shipped with AJ (Weird there is also a guy AJ in ELite Force but I think AIB's AJ's real name is either Alice/Alison)**

 **Ok, that's all for today folks. Please favorite, follow and leave a review down below and tell me what ya think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
